


One Step

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending for the final scene in S01E01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step

He can feel the sand from her fingers. Dry granules rubbing against his palm; abrasive and real.

She's talking to him and whilst one half of him is listening, the other is looking over the ledge and seeing-  
His future.

His present.

His life.

One step. One step over and he’d be free from this waking nightmare. Finally living.

Annie's pleading now. Tugging his hand. He tries to listen but his life is calling and he's not strong enough to resist.

He shakes his hand free.

Takes the step.

And falls.

He can still feel the sand from her fingers.  



End file.
